


Vilhemina

by WhenTheBellTolls23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Psychological Torture, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheBellTolls23/pseuds/WhenTheBellTolls23
Summary: Vilhemina is an angel who fell with Lucifer, she has been missing since than, having abandoned him almost immediately. She has wandered the earth for centuries and for the first time ever she has decided to surface.





	Vilhemina

**Author's Note:**

> There will be multiple chapters, Archive of Our Own is just acting up on me

Name: Vilhelmina

Nickname(s): Hel, Min, Vilhel

Age: unknown

Gender: Female

Species: Demon/Fallen Angel

Bio: She fell with Lucifer and is just as powerful as him. However she abandoned him as soon as she could and hasn't been seen since. Very few people even recall her existence. She is very old and very powerful. Having been wandering the earth for so long she has an actual physical form, she doesnt need to find a body. Only the major angels and Lucifer could even stand a chance against her. 

 

I'm going to try to use a lot of songs as inspiration for each chapter. Let's see if this works out as well as I want it to!!

 


End file.
